A Complicated Romance
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: Some years have passed... Jareth never really move on with his life after Sarah. He just... Go on living the day by day, in a kingdom very different from the one that Sarah was allowed to see in her visit. But now it was time to move on. Destiny is calling. And in the Aboveworld, someone is desperate, waiting for a miracle, someone to ear her wish. Attention: Hard theme
1. Chapter 1

A Complicated Romance

Chapter One

-Jareth-

From the top of the tallest tower in the castle of Goblin, the king watched his kingdom. It had passed 15 years in the mortal world, from the day Sarah defeated the Labyrinth. So many things had changed in the strange human world. Each time he visited there, Jareth found new things, which actually rarely impressed him.  
"Men have always wanted to create their own magic" Jareth thought with a smirk. "Too bad that many things remain the same or even worse among them"  
Jareth thought about all the new children he gathered in recent years. So many. It seemed they were more and more. At least once a week someone wanted a child to disappear. Young girls got pregnant by mistake and tried everything to get rid of the children. Even for a goblin that was impressive. And Jareth was not a goblin. It was a Fae. An elf. The elves ruled above all other inferior species of magical creatures. The goblins were probably the worst. Blockheads, unable to think really, except some rare exceptions. Of course other species of creatures lived among the goblins. But there was nothing beyond.  
Sometimes Jareth missed the society of the elves, the endless dances, philosophers and intelligent conversations. Too bad he had not given the value in due course. When he was young he hated the protocol, the endless rules, to obey all older than himself. Like all young people, he now realize, had been a revolt against everything and everyone. Done great follies, even for an elf. His reward had been to govern between a species as inferior as the goblins. In the beginning was very hard. But human children grew, and so soon Jareth found himself with a company a little better. It was just unfortunate that the goblins did not like a lot of "mixed", neither humans nor elves. Because any human who spend much time in the kingdom became that. A mixture of races.  
Thus, humans lived in a city of their own , which they had built over time. Many worked in the castle, as private domestic servants of Jareth. And Jareth often visited their city, for a little chat with someone able to answer with intelligence. Everyone considered him a sort of father there. It had been he who had raised them when nobody wanted to. When no one claimed them.  
"Except for her." Jareth reflected, thinking of Sarah. She had claimed her brother. Strange fact that in the beginning it had been fun. That little brat really thought he could cope. Here's an unexpected challenge that he accepted willingly to break the monotony of his long existence. And it was fun. But in a moment he realized that it was no longer a game, at least for him. Sarah's stubbornness, her courage to face him, how had managed to meet friends in a place so inhospitable, all this fascinated him. And after dancing with her, he realized he wanted her to stay there with him at any price. He was willing to give her everything she wanted. Everything. But all she wanted was to go home with her brother. Therefore, with the broken heart, he left her to go.  
Sometimes he watched Sarah. Now she was 30, a solid career as an actress, a family of her own. She still maintained contacts with his old comrades of the Labyrinth, but it was a rare thing. Had also become a very beautiful woman. Its beauty dawns slowly.  
Jareth decided to descend the tower. Was already dusk, and this was the time that he liked to go wandering between worlds, transformed into an owl. To observe.

Miriam Part

The breakfast was done, the clothes hanging out, the floor swept and washed, all before seven in the morning. As he liked. Fast, efficient and above all, silent. Now there were seven and a half and it was time to wake up her husband for him to work in the office.  
She had passed his shirt three times. It was almost impossible to have any wrinkle. The trousers had also been passed and scored. The shoes were so bright you could see your reflection on it. Everything seemed perfect.  
Miriam took the tray of the breakfast and took it to his room. She and Jaime have not slept together in the same room a long time. He said that Miriam wasn't capable of being his wife in bed. So it was not worth sharing the same bed. This he said. Miriam doesn't remember anymore how it was to sleep with him, how it felt. In fact, she remembered very little of the early days of her marriage with Jaime. Of course there had been good times. She simply could not remember. Everything that happened since had overshadowed those times.

"Good morning, love. It's time to get to work. "- She murmured with a smile, something forced. Jaime said that a good wife always had to smile at her husband.

He growled a few words and turned to the other side. Miriam had expected this. Jaime had returned home only early morning, after a night out with friends. It was normal to be tired now. But if not she didn't awake him now, she knew what would happen next. And she would prefer to avoid that.

"Jaime, you really need to get up love. Otherwise you'll end up late for work. "  
"Shut up fool, let me sleep." - He muttered.  
"How was that we got to this point?" - Miriam thought, as she bent to shake him a little.  
She barely touched him, she felt his hands on her neck to squeeze her throat with such force that she could hardly breathe.  
"I told you I want to sleep, bitch. Now go do your homework and let me sleep, you understand? "

With dizziness, Miriam nodded and he dropped her. She took the opportunity to escape to her room and curled up on top of her bed. She knew what was coming next. She thought about leaving; go shopping at the supermarket, anything that could avoid a confrontation that morning. But she knew that if he did not wake up now, it hardly would wake up so early, and much less well-disposed.  
Miriam felt tired of the "phases" of him. He meddle upon her the sins of everyone. At first, nothing had been. But one day, the complaints began. Then came the humiliation, the screams. From then until he starts' beating her was a short step. For a while he even apologized after he hurt, he said he did not want it to happen. Now he didn't care anymore. Why? She was only one employed full time there. After marriage, Jaime had managed to convince her to quit her job. He had said he wanted children, and so it was best that she just stopped working. Said so many things, Jaime. All lies. The children had never arrived. And thankfully, she said. That was no life for an adult. How would have been for an innocent child? More than that, Miriam was afraid to hate any child that Jaime could have given her.

"Miriam!" - The cry was heard throughout the house. She prepared for the worst. "Your daughter a useless bitch. Where are you? Why do not you wake me? Why is this coffee so cold? "


	2. Chapter 2

**A complicated Romance Part 2**

Jaime had gone just as soon as he finish hitting Miriam until she nearly lost consciousness in the living room floor. Miriam needed at least an hour before getting up, bruised and bleeding. In the bathroom, took fright at his own appearance looking in the mirror.  
"My Holy Heaven, where it arrived!" - Groaned, tears in her eyes.  
He tried to wipe the tears, but touching the eyes caused him a great deal of pain. Like almost all movements, in fact. Everything ached terribly. This time, James had not saved anything.  
"I'm out of here. Today! The next time I couldn't be lucky enough to do it again. I do not care whether or not I have to go. I will find a solution. But I can't stay."  
Miriam felt dizzy, but managed to keep up without fainting. The desire to escape was stronger, the sense of self preservation. After washing the face with cold water, changed clothes and wore an old denim jacket. She did not grab anything else, besides her purse. "There was nothing in the house that you could be missing from now on". Each subject kept painful memories for her. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and finally went to open air in the afternoon.  
At first Miriam felt almost lost. Many young people were already out of school at the time of early afternoon. She did not feel hungry, even not eating since six in the morning. However, she made an effort and bought a simple cake from a street business. She knew that, if she did not eat, the more certain it was fell in unconscious.  
She wandered aimlessly through the city all afternoon. Some people looked at it prudently. At dusk, Miriam went into a public park bench and tried a hidden place to rest at last. She's already feeling tired. Not to mention the pain throughout the body.  
"I just wish someone came to help me, here and now." - Miriam wished out loud.  
A gentle wind caressed her face at that moment and then seemed to disappear in some direction. It feels good.  
Jareth had just crossed the border that divided the magical world of the mortal world. He was in the form of an owl flying in the air currents over the river in any city. The night was calm and cold autumnal already made itself felt. Not that it mattered in this physical form of a bird. Very smells and flavors were brought to him by the wind. At a certain moment, Jareth felt a sense already known a long time and dropped in altitude, just in case. Someone was wishing something. And it took less than a minute until the desire to achieve their spirits.  
"I just wish someone came to help me, here and now."  
It was a woman's voice calling him. But the desire was not quite what he expected. She didn't want him to take a child. She's asking for help.  
"What the hell… This is not my field. I'll pick up children, not helping damsels in distress. Why this desire came to me? And that is a strange desire on these days." Jareth protested, with what could be considered a very pronounced brow lift in an owl. - "But if the wish came to me, is for me. Well. This might be an interesting night, in the end."  
Jareth found its way towards the garden very quickly. For it was always easy, it was like a chain to pull in the direction of who requested something. Escape from this loop would be to suffer inside. Before even touching the ground, he became human, and landed with an almost feline grace.  
Whatever the scenario that he was waiting to find, what he finds was definitely beyond all that Jareth had ever seen.  
"My God in Heaven, she is still alive?" - Was startled to see the woman in front of which lay almost unconscious on a park bench. Her face was all marked and had being beaten. By her breathing, he could imagine that the face was probably the best part. Someone should have attacked very violently to leave her in that state. But the strange thing was that his wallet was still at his side, closed. And in the mortal world, only thieves did it. Or will they?  
Jareth approached slowly, not to scare her. When he was within a meter of her, decided to speak.  
"Good evening, Miss. What can I do for you?" He asked, controlling every nuance of her voice carefully.  
"Who are you?" Miriam replied, startled by the sudden presence that she had not noticed until then. His vision was very blurred for her to have a clear picture of the appearance of the man she was talking to. That's not a good thing.  
"Well, I heard a cry for help around here. And here we are only two, so ..." He tried to play with it a little, but felt that instead of relaxing she only became tenser every second. So he changed his attitude. "Now no-nonsense, what can I do to help?"  
"You're the first person in years that actually seems to care about that."  
Her voice, sad but still strong, hurt a new organ of the chest of Jareth. Seeing her in those conditions was almost unbearable for him. He had to help. Now he knew that.  
"She is totally alone in this world." Jareth shouted consciousness every second. "And it's hurt."  
"Please allow me to help you." Jareth asked softly.  
"Your name, first and foremost." Said Miriam. Goblin King noticed that she looked at him very loosely, as if he could not discern well what she saw. As she hardly see at all.  
"Jareth. My name is Jareth. And yours?"  
"Miriam. Will you take me to a hospital or something?"  
"It's what you want?"  
"No. I really wanted was to disappear from this world. Forever. I hate hospitals. And I hate doctors, with their pious eyes, to make question after question."  
"Well, I think we can resolve the matter the way you want. Without the hospital." Jareth admitted, while completing his head. "And I'll take you far away from all this suffering, my child."  
"So, where to?" Miriam was already losing the battle against itself. And this strange voice transmitted her good feelings. Maybe give it were not so bad.  
"I'll take you to a safe place, my dear. A place where you'll be fine." Jareth slowly approached her and knelt beside her. "Let me take you out of here now. I promise I'll protect you, Miriam." He said in his sweetest voice. With one of his gloved hands caressed one of the icy hands of Miriam.  
"Things do not get any worse than they already were, anyway." Miriam discussed internally. "He takes me. Even death is better than the life that I took until today."  
"You can take me." She accepted. "But do not hurt me"  
That said, Miriam fainted and fell straight into the arms of Jareth, who had expected a fall. He took her in his arms with extreme care, while whispering in his ear "I will never hurt you, my precious thing. Damn what made you suffer so much. Damn. Now you'll be fine."  
With a very simple thought and glitter, Jareth transported them both to a cozy room with fireplace, very old and high ceiling. He laid her gently on the huge bed and pulled a cord that was at the bedside. A bell rang somewhere in the castle of Goblin.  
Because it was exactly where they were. In the personal apartments of Jareth, in the top of a tower in the castle of Goblin. While waiting that someone came up that time of night, Jareth has fanned the fire in the fireplace and stripped off the robe, being in his shirt sleeves and gold vest. Also throw a good look at the girl. Was surely smaller than him. His hair was brown or red or any color by means indefinite. His skin was pale and his face and all parts visible at that time were covered with cuts and bruises.  
"Humans are worse than animals. Even worse than goblins." It was the thought that crossed his mind, grossing him.  
"You called me, Lord?" He heard a voice in the doorway, which echoed off the walls hung with tapestry room. Jareth did not like to hear echoes. Unless it was his own voice, of course.  
"Good evening, Alexa." Greeted her, without even turning around to look. "I have a work for you."  
"At your orders, Sir. Tell me what you want me to do."  
"Take good care of this girl that I brought here tonight. She needs care. Call who you need, give her whatever it takes, and whatever she wants. Understand?" Jareth paused as he leaned against a wall, still looking towards the bed. "I would come often to see if they are dealing with and how well she is going."  
"I will do exactly as you wish. Neither more nor less. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
"I know she'll be fine. Now calls the others. She is in a miserable state. Take care of it."  
While Alexa pulled the cord a few times to call others, Jareth came out and went straight to his own room. He undressed slowly, while thinking of everything he had seen. And sense. That girl stirred something inside him. Something mysterious, never before been felt. Do not know why it had to meet her wishes, but did not regret having done so. And with Alexa, I knew she was in good hands.  
"Tomorrow I'll get Miriam a nice dress for when she is better. The clothes she wore are stowed, and all their stuff. I'll keep it all inside the vaults of the palace. So I think to save her some grief. But it will be tomorrow. "


End file.
